


Distancias

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [13]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Café, M/M, caja amarilla es una mala caja, lluvia, mención de otros superhéroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool piensa que nunca será lo mejor para Peter, sin saber lo que atraviesa el chico en su auscencia. <br/>Quizá la ayuda de cierto abogado lo haga olvidar...<br/>¿Realmente será eso lo que todos necesitan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancias

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del corto anterior, porque YOLO... jejeje dije yolo...

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y la lluvia que inclemente caía sobre él, sólo lograba empeorar la situación. El olor de las sangre y la pólvora se mezclaban, viciando el aire. Pequeños ríos carmesí que nacían de los cadáveres apilados en el suelo mojaban sus botas, impregnandolas más de aquel líquido rojo.

 

[Y eso pasa, cuando no eres silencioso]

<¿Cuándo hemos sido silenciosos?>

[Pues HOY necesitabamos ser silenciosos, no entrar gritando que la nueva evolución de Eeve es un asco]

-Disculpame, pero es la verdad… tipo hada pft ¡por favor!

Guardó las katanas en sus respectivas fundas mientras se dirigía a la salida de la bodega. Comenzó a silbar una tonadita pegajosa mientras evadía con la gracia de una bailarina los cuerpos inertes de aquellos matones. Cuando al fin salió el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el fuerte viento dio de lleno en su rostro.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento por darse calor. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo agradable que había sido dormir junto al castaño, esa deliciosa tibieza que irradiaba su cuerpo y que lo llenaba de una extraña paz.

<Deja de soñar despierto, eso ya paso viejo>

[¿Dos semanas no te han sido suficientes? quizá deberías considerar regresar y…]

<¡¡De eso nada!! Peter es un gran chico, un excelente superhéroe y es realmente sexy… ¿qué le puedes ofrecer tu?>

-Nada…-susurró quedamente

<Exacto, no eres más que un desastre, un bueno para nada… excepto para matar… ¿en serio crees que alguien podría quererte así?>

[Tranquilo. tranquilo… ¿por qué eres tan cruel?]

<Solo señalo lo obvio…>

[¡¡Y un cacahuate!! Sí, estaban ebrios pero ¿y qué?]

-Los borrachos y los niños chiquitos siempre dicen la verdad

<Eso no te lo crees ni tú… entiende que mfpmfpfmp>

[¡Basta! Yo digo que regresemos y aclaremos esto…]

-Amarillo tiene razón… es mejor dejar las cosas así- apretó con fuerza los puños y comenzó a caminar de nuevo- Petey.. Petey no es para nosotros- se detuvo de nuevo y miró el ocaso- Aunque me pregunto… que estará haciendo en estos momentos

[Esto va a terminar mal] susurró la caja blanca.

——————————————————————————————-

-Y le dije a Randy que aunque apreciaba las clases gratis de su místico kung-fu, yo no tenía casi tiempo para ello- le dio una mordida a su pan francés y agregó- si no es porque salí temprano de clases no creo haber podido aceptar tu invitación Matt.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero eso no le preocupaba a ninguno de los dos chicos que disfrutaban de la comodidad de aquel pequeño café situado a un lado de la universidad del más joven. El ruido de las cucharas golpeteando delicadamente contra los platitos de porcelana y la tranquila charla de los otros clientes se mezclaba con el chapoteo del agua afuera del local.

-Si, es una verdadera suerte- le dio un sorbo a su café, sin perder detalle de los movimientos del otro- deberíamos salir más seguido Peter, cuando tengamos tiempo jejeje.

-¡Eso sería genial! La última vez que platique con alguien así de bien fue… - _“con Wade”_ , guardó silencio y jugueteo un momento con su pequeña cucharilla, pensando lo que iba a decir- … con Tony, ya sabes, sobre sus nuevos inventos y esas cosas de ciencia…

El pelirrojo notó el cambio de ánimo del castaño y se preocupó. Era obvio que el chico mentía, lo notaba en la forma en que su corazón elevó su ritmo al decir el nombre del pelinegro, y el volumen de su voz bajó cerca de un octavo. Algo aquejaba a Peter y no quería demostrarlo.

-Peter, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, si tienes algún problema puedes decirmelo- tomó su mano entra la suya y le dio un suave apretón

-G-gracias Mattie…-su nerviosismo incrementó y se levantó apresuradamente aunque sin soltarse del abogado- realmente agradezco el café.. pero… d-debo irme, aun tengo tarea por hacer y esas otras cosas

-Te acompaño a tu casa- se ofreció mientras se ponía de pie también sin soltar la mano del menor

-Ehm… no es necesario Matt…- se percató que su mano continuaba entrelazada a la del otro y la quitó con firmeza pero sin ser brusco- pero igual, podemos salir otro día, ya sabes, cuando el mundo no esté en peligro de explotar o mi tarea de biología esté terminada.

-¿El viernes por la noche?- sacó su cartera y dejó sobre la mesa un par de billetes.

-Tienes mucha fé en el mundo Mattie- tomó su mochila y camino hacia la puerta- o en mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Eso es un sí?- lo siguió hasta la salida y se detuvo al percibir las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el cuerpo del chico, regalándole una imagen nítida de él.*

-Jajajaja tal vez- metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a alejarse- solo reza porque Jameson no me sepulte en trabajo y nos veremos aquí de nuevo.

-¿A las nueve?-levantó un poco la voz para que el muchacho lo escuchara

-¡A las nueve!

Y con eso, el castaño siguió su camino, dejando a Matt con una pequeña sonrisa y una firme promesa: haría que Peter regresara a ser el mismo chico enérgico de siempre, sin importar contra que o  _quien_  tuviera que enfrentarse.

**Author's Note:**

> *Según los comics (y la única película chafona que tiene) Daredevil puede “ver” a las personas/objetos/animales/plantas más nítidamente cuando llueve, debido a su “poder” de ecolocalización.


End file.
